The purpose of this research is to investigate the relationship between drug brain induced change in brain catecholamines and their function in relationship to behavior. As measures of behavior, this laboratory is primarily using the conditioned avoidance response and certain operant techniques. The work is concentrating on the latter using computer analyses of inter-response times in relation to the following schedules: fixed ration, fixed interval, differenctial reinforcement of low rate, and stimulus discrimination. Two techniques are being used to correlate biochemical events with behavioral events: 1) the measurements of whole brain catecholamine levels and 2) the changes in turnover in brain resulting from amine interactions with ongoing behavior or amine interactions with drugs.